Al estilo de Big Brother
by Yamileth Poe
Summary: Nuestras queridas y amadas naciones van a tomar unas "vacaciones" en un viaje que les organizaron nuestros queridos gemelitos irlandeses, pero...¿que es lo que esconden tras sus "angelicales" sonrisas? ¿donde esta Canada? Malentendidos, acoso, secretos, drama, yaoi, shonen ai, locura, pasta, magia y demas ¡Solo aqui! ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Introduccion

Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic; este será un poco mas comico sin tanto drama(?) como el anterior.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Solo me pertenecen de:

México del Norte y Sur,

Oasisamerica (Ayauhtli),

Irlanda del Norte (John) y Sur (William)

Disfruten :D

INTRODUCCION:

Todas nuestras representaciones favoritas se encontraban dentro de una casa (más bien mansión), al parecer vacacionando, pero había un problema, el viaje había sido propuesto por William y John, por lo tanto nada bueno podría estar oculto tras las sonrisas estilo gato de Chester que tenían los gemelos.

Ya estaban terminando de comer todos los países en el gran comedor, cuando una campanilla comenzó a sonar.

—Atención todos—empezó I. Norte— primero quiero decirles lo afortunados que son...

—Al haber sido elegidos para un pequeño concurso —continuo I. Sur, todos se extrañaron por sus palabras, excepto Arthur y Allistor quienes sospechaban algo así desde el principio al igual que los mellizos México quienes ya conocía a los irlandeses, los cuatro empezaron a sudar frio, solo que Escocia y los mellizos lo disimularon mejor que Arthur, quien se puso azul.

—Es muy sencillo —dijo John feliz— solo tienen que durar aquí mas tiempo que cualquier otro ¡y el que quede al final ganara! —

—Quienes deseen rendirse serán libres de salir y entrar a los terrenos de la casa cuando gusten, pero... —William volteo a ver a varias naciones quienes ya estaban alistándose para salir por la puerta gritando "me rindo", ensancho su sonrisa a un mas, incluso asusto un poco a Belarus, esa sonrisa lo hacia parecer el primo irlandés de Jeff the killer — el premio del ganador será elegir como sirviente/a o esclavo/a a quienes pierdan o se rindan... —

Todos se quedaron callados, algunos intercambiaban miradas entre si, otros pensaban con malicia como humillarían a sus sirvientes si ganaban, otros simplemente temblaban encomendándose a su Dios (o Dioses) y otros simplemente sentían ser el objetivo de miradas perversas. Entre ese ultimo grupo estaban: M. Norte quien era acechado por: USA, Escocia, I. Sur, Prusia, Romano (¡Dios pero que uke es M. Norte!), Venezuela, Honduras, Hungría (estas lo obligarían a hacer yaoi) y Oasisamerica.

—¡¿Cuando llegaste tu aquí?! ¿¡No habías muerto!? — grito al ver a su hermano mayor.

—Nunca morí soy inmortal, solo que como todos se olvidaron de mi puedo volverme invisible y ellos me invitaron— Ayauhtli señalo a los Irlanda.

(Continuando con la lista):

México del Sur estaba igual o peor que su hermano, este era visto (coffcoffacosadocoffcoff) por: España, Rusia, Argentina, I. Norte, Brasil, Egipto, Australia y FRANCIANIICHAN (¿así o peor?).

Seguía Japón solo que a el solo lo veían Turquía y Grecia. A Rusia como no podía ser de otra manera, su "tierna" hermana Belarus lo veía mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas a M. Sur quien ya estaba como tomate por quien sabe que cosas le estarían diciendo Francia y España en cada uno de sus oídos. Y situaciones así se veían por todo el comedor. (La lista seria infinita si sigo)

—Bueno, alguien puede rendirse si sale de forma voluntaria por el portón que hay en la entrada y pueden eliminarse entre ustedes aventándose los unos a los otros por el portón o por las rejas que hay a los lados del terreno —dijo John viendo a Antonio sonriente, mirándolo con reto, M. Sur solo sintió un escalofrió al ver la mirada asesina de España.

—Se puede estar fuera de la casa y circular por los terrenos sin ser eliminados- dijo William —el limite de los terrenos esta marcado por el cerco de metal que vieron cuando entramos, por lo tanto se darán cuenta de que es demasiado grande el lugar- termino de hablar.

—¡Ah..! Solo algo más... —dijo I. Norte, ambos gemelos sonrieron— nosotros también jugamos... —dijeron al unisonó, seguido de una risita por lo bajo, pero que fue lo suficientemente tétrica como para lograr que M. Norte (completamente asustado por I. Sur) se abrazara a USA, quien lo abrazo de forma posesiva y se estremeció al ver los ojos de Oasisamerica cambiar de café oscuro a un rojo escarlata y a Romano sacar un arma, pero no lo soltó; y M. Sur quien se abrazo con fuerza a España, este soltó un "fusosososo".

—Bueno... —dijo William— empezamos mañana, tómense el resto del día para descansar porque créanme...

—Lo necesitaran... —finalizo John y seguido de esas dos palabras apareció una cortina de humo negra y cuando se disperso... no había ni rastro de los gemelos, solo se escucho el eco de sus risas resonando por todo el lugar...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAANn...

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron como fantasmas, pálidos y con la sangre helada.

Cada uno estaba pensativo, algunos estaban ideando una estrategia mentalmente, otros pensaban quienes serian los que tenían mas probabilidades de ganar, otros pensaban quienes serian los primeros en perder, algunos maldecían su suerte, y otros estaban ingeniando alianzas en pequeños grupitos, unos de estos eran ciertos mellizos mexicanos, un japonés, un peruano (estaba siendo perseguido por Chile), un italiano (Feliciano), un alemán y un suizo (que por nada dejaría que su hermanita perdiera o terminara siendo una sirvienta). Quienes llamaron a su alianza...: Pasta; coffcoffseleocurrioafelicoffcoff. Estaban reunidos en una habitación de la mansión, que se ocuparon de llenar solo ellos para que nadie más se enterara de lo que planearan.

Otra alianza recientemente creada fue la de un grupito de fanáticas a cierto genero anime integrado por Taiwán, Venezuela, Honduras, Panamá, Liechtenstein (también ella solo que nadie lo sabia), Bolivia, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Ucrania (si, también ella) y dirigido como no podía ser de otra manera por...: ¡Hungría!

—Que lastima que Kiku no este aquí —dijo Taiwán.

—Si, lo se— reafirmo Hungría ante la ausencia del co-presidente del club de fans de Hetaoi* (?) —pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... —suspiro.

También estaba la alianza del bad trio friend, liderada por el asombroso Prusia, cuyo objetivo era sobreponerse a las demás alianzas mostrando su magnificencia, jurando ganar el juego.

Y alianzas similares se veían por toda la casa, una de estas era acompañada por unos gritos que decían "¡Solo al magnifico rey del norte de Europa se le ocurrió la increíble idea de crear una alianza!" (aunque esta fue la ultima alianza creada)

/Regresando con la primera alianza/

Todos platicaban amenamente, todos ya habían creado un plan que seguro los llevaría a salvarse de cualquier castigo o humillación que trajera la eliminación y no fue hasta cuando M. Norte pronuncio unas palabras se desato el caos

—¿Y los gemelos Irlanda? —dijo con la misma inocencia de un niño que le arranca las alas a una mariposa (con razón es uke).

Todos los del grupo se quedaron pálidos y mudos. Italia comenzó con un "vee" nervioso mientras sudaba frio y temblaba, Alemania se puso azul, Suiza abrió los ojos como platos, Kiku trago saliva y los mellizos se abrazaron (M. Norte ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho).

—¡Dios! ¡No creo que valla a poder dormir hoy! — sollozo M. Sur.

—C-calma... lo mas seguro es que quieran que pensemos que nos están vigilando... je je— dijo con una risa nerviosa M. Norte, pero de cuenta nueva sus palabras causaron pánico.

Todos ahogaron un grito lamentablemente lo que decía el mexicano tenia muchas probabilidades de ser cierto.

—Creo que lo mejor será que no hable tanto Nor-kun, bueno solo no hable de los gemelos, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Kiku mientras sacaba su katana (había que estar prevenido), al darse cuenta de sus palabras el menor también entro en pánico mientras con su mano simulaba que serraba su boca como si fuera una cremallera y asentía con la cabeza.

Después de eso parecía como si un botón se hubiera accionado, puesto que varios países se preguntaron lo mismo y el pánico reino, pero nadie se pregunto:

¿Y Canadá?

Fin de la introducción

Holaaaa :D

Bueno vengo a decirles que este fic si tendrá continuación.

Por cierto Hetaoi el la combinación de Hetalia y yaoi, es completamente falso este club de fans (según yo), no les recomiendo buscarlo *se tira al suelo completamente pálida del miedo*

Me aparecieron unos resultados de un manga que se llamaba Hetakoi y déjenme decirles que no es nada bonito...

Nos vemos

Las quiere y admira

Yamileth


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola :D

Como prometí primer capitulo oficial

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Solo me pertenecen los de M. Norte y M. Sur, Oasisamerica, I. Norte y I. Sur

ACLARACIONES:

Si bien, Inglaterra y Irlanda del Norte son lo mismo, yo puse que la representación es distinta ¿bien? ¡Ah! y la personalidad de los gemelos se basa poquito en la de Fred y George de Harry Potter.

¡Que empiece el... cochinero!:

Se veía al Sol salir de forma majestuosa por el horizonte, dando inicio al ocaso. Los pájaros comenzaban a salir de sus nidos emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el infinito y mas allá. Se podía sentir la belleza del silencio y la hermosa sinfonía de la flauta de la madre naturaleza; el viento...

— ¡Maldición ya amaneció! —grito Romano.

Seguido de ese grito varios despertaron, creyendo que lo que había pasado ayer fue solo una pesadilla para, al igual que Romano, pegar el grito en el cielo.

Algunos no querían ni levantarse de su cama; otros, miraban con desconfianza a sus compañeros de cuarto (excepto los que tenían alianzas). Alfred estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación (según el no tenia compañeros pero le toco con Canadá y Oasisamerica). Apretó la perilla de la puerta con fuerza dudando de abrirla mientras se armaba de valentía "Tengo que hablar con el..." pensó y así haciéndole honor a su autoproclamación de "Héroe" salió por la puerta para encontrarse con... NADA, no había nadie por los pasillos de la monumental mansión, solo se escuchaban gritos provenientes de los cuartos, discusiones o algunos "si tu sales, yo salgo" conforme Alfred avanzaba.

Decidió ir al comedor por algo para desayunar, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al mexicano norteño comiéndose un tomate.

—No deberías de pasar tanto tiempo con Lovino, te estas pareciendo a el— dijo Alfred atrás de el.

—¡¿E-eh?! — el mexicano se asusto, pues no lo escucho entrar, y por la sorpresa tiro el tomate —hola Alfred— desde el incidente en la casa del norteamericano, Eduardo había estado evitando quedarse a sola con el sabiendo que quería hablar con el sobre eso, por eso se levanto de su silla.

—Hola, esto... — se paro en el marco de la puerta por si al mexicano se le ocurría salir de ahí — quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso...

—Alfred... — suspiro el castaño — no hay nada de que hablar ya... — recogió el tomate y lo tiro en el cesto de la basura —mira, ya me desquite, no tengo nada mas que decirte o echarte en cara...¿o quieres que hablemos sobre Texas o migración? No estoy molesto, no es nada del otro mundo ya estamos acostumbrados— era cierto, siempre terminaban hablando de eso por culpa de sus jefes (solo la migración, lo de Texas ya no era tema a tratar, pero el preguntaba por el y los demás, después de todo el era como su mamá y Alfred el papá y se preocupaba por ellos, hasta los visitaba), aunque había algo que desde hace un tiempo inquietaba al castaño y quería una explicación en ese momento.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso... solo...

—¿O del por que me acosas? — Alfred se sonrojo y se puso como el tomate que tiro el mas bajo, mientras el otro sacaba una foto donde aparecía el castaño durmiendo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y con una camisa de manga larga que le quedaba bastante grande mientras abrazaba (y babeaba) a su almohada. El castaño miro al estadounidense a los ojos de forma acusadora — tienes tres para decirme como, cuando y porque tienes y me tomaste foto—

—N-no es mía y yo no la tome...— dijo viendo a otro lado.

—Cuando me asuste y te abrace la encontré en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta— un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas — dos... —

—La encontré tirada... — se defendió

—Uno... —

—¡Bueno, ya! Tal vez... solo tal vez... les pedí a unos agentes de la CIA poner unas cámaras en tu cuarto y eh estado usándolas desde mi computadora para sacarte fotos digitales... solo tal vez... — volteo a ver a su vecino, quien estaba completamente sonrojado y algo asustado, se había esperado muchas cosas, algunas siniestras, otras estúpidas, pero esto... ¡de verdad daba miedo!

—A-Alfred... — trago saliva— ¿e-estas enfermo? — le pregunto a su vecino.

Ese comentario hiso sonreír al norteamericano, su amigo comenzaba a volver a ser el de siempre. Recordó cuando eran colonias y el se escapaba de casa de Arthur en la noche para ir a visitarlo a casa de España; siempre se asustaba al verlo en su cama en la madrugada abrazándolo en la oscuridad y el le sonreía a forma de decir "perdón pero quería verte, te extraño", lastima que ya no pudiera hacer eso (lo había intentado pero M. Sur lo veía y lo perseguía por toda la casa con un rifle). Se acerco al más bajo, este se puso a la defensiva ante cualquier movimiento del rubio, quien se acerco al castaño, le beso en la frente y le sonrió

—Ya veras, cuando gane esto, te pondré un vestido como el que usabas cuando estabas en casa de España y te tomare muchas fotos— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si claro, cuando gane YO— sonrió —te mandare a casa de Belarus, quien no creo que este tan contenta—rio al imaginárselo con Natasha.

—Bueno, pero tu pagas la terapia—

—Quienes mas van a disfrutar eso van a ser mi hermano y Cuba— ante las palabras del castaño ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Y Cuba!? — gritaron al unisonó.

/LALALA/

Italia y Alemania estaban paseando por las afueras de la mansión cuando Feliciano noto algo de relevancia mundial.

—¡Pastaaaaaaaa...! — grito Feliciano al ver una estatua de Monesvol* afuera del portón, Feliciano corrió tras la pasta, Ludwig lo tomo del brazo intentando detenerlo, pero solo logro ser arrastrado por el italiano y por lo tanto ser eliminado junto a el al momento de salir por el portón.

—E-eh...¡estamos fuera! — dijo Ludwig.

—No hay problema mientras tengamos pastaaaa— dijo sonriente Feliciano mientras se disponía a morder la estatua, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba realmente hecha de pasta; su rostro se ensombreció y un aura oscura lo rodeo.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto Alemania preocupado.

—Sabes... esta casa es tan linda y blanca por dentro... me encantaría pintarla de rojo con la sangre de quien hizo esto... —dijo en un tono sombrío.

Ludwig trago saliva, aunque Feliciano fuera alguien alegre y calmado, cuando se trataba de pasta daba mas miedo que Rusia...

Regresaron a la casa y cuando entraron vieron un enorme cartel con los nombres de todos ordenados alfabéticamente y tenia "Ludwig" y "Feliciano" tachados, eso significaba que estaban eliminados.

—Vaya... sacaron a Feliciano... —dijo Romano, quien como muchos otros estaban observando el cartel, volteo a ver a su hermano, tenia un aura oscura rodeándolo —esto si va enserio... — busco con la mirada a alguno de los irlandeses y alcanzo a ver la cabellera pelirroja clara de uno de ellos "¿Acaso ellos..." se pregunto mentalmente.

/LALALA/

En otro lado de la casa, específicamente en un cobertizo, se encontraban unas fujoshis conversando.

—A ver queridas— dijo Hungría —quiero que me muestren la información recogida sobre los habitantes de este lugar...; Ucrania, tu informe— señalo a la ucraniana quien saco una carpeta.

—B-bueno... — empezó nerviosa, hace poco se volvió fujoshi, por eso no entendía muchas cosas —n-no eh logrado ver indicios de yaoi, pero si logre tomarle una foto a Islandia abrazando a Noruega— mostro la foto.

—No te preocupes, es un buen comienzo— dijo Elizabeta.

—¿Me podrías dar una copia? —pregunto Elise (posible nombre de Liechtenstein)

—Si— respondió. Hungría tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba tan orgullosa, pronto serian unas fujoshis honorarias, crearían sus propios fanfic, doujinshis y fanfarts.

—Bueno; siguiendo con la junta; Liechtenstein, te toca — dijo Taiwán.

—Claro— ella saco un folder grueso —durante la introducción que dieron los gemelos tome muchas fotos — enseño varias votos, en una se veía a un chileno muy "cariñoso" con cierto peruano — y... bueno también escuche unas cosas... — se sonrojo y las presentes se extrañaron por lo que dijo; lo que pasa es que a Elise le toco sentarse frente a M. Sur y mientras este era traumatizado por cierto español y cierto francés, ella logro escuchar todo lo que le decían y lo apunto en una hoja, se la paso a Elizabeta para que ella la leyera primero. Después de un rato estaba la húngara completamente roja y con un hilo grueso de sangre saliendo de su nariz, cuando sin previo aviso...

—KYAAAA! — lanzo un grito fujoshi aturdidor que casi deja sordo a todo ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda, para después tener una hemorragia nasal y caer al piso del ático. Las demás representaciones presentes miraron a su presidenta y tomaron la hoja, comenzaron a leerla en silencio hasta que tuvieron un episodio similar al de Hungría...

—M-mejor guardo esto... — dijo Elise mientras tomaba la hoja y la guardaba en su folder.

En eso, Hungría abrió los ojos de par en par como platos.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Costa Rica mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Mi sexto sentido me dice que esta por ocurrir yaoi— se levanto de un salto, seguida de las demás, como si fueran los power rangers se cambiaron a un traje que las hacia parecer agentes secretos y de la nada sacaron equipó de grabación.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos— dio la señal Hungría y todas salieron como si fuera una operación militar.

/LALALA/

—E-España...— dijo temeroso un mexicano sureño mientras era acorralado por un español en la esquina de un cobertizo.

—Pareciera como si me tuvieras miedo... —se le acerco levemente —¿acaso olvidas que yo te cuide cuando eras apenas una colonia?...mi colonia... —sonrió.

—N-no es eso... — no encontraba como decirle que con lo que le había dicho el día anterior lo había dejado traumatizado de por vida.

—Calma... no te hare daño— sonrió mientras se le acercaba mas y mas hasta que... el techo se partió y cayo de el una húngara con equipo de grabación de ultima generación (cortesía de Japón) —pero que cara**... — dijo el español mientras el mexicano agradecía a todos sus santos musitando "me salve".

—Ignoren que estoy aquí y prosigan con lo que estaban por hacer— dijo mientras enfocaba su grabadora.

—¿O si no que? — dijo en tono retador España.

—O le entregaremos tu querida EXcolonia a I. Norte— dijo Taiwán apareciendo atrás del español junto a las demás integrantes de la alianza.

—¿¡Q-Que!?— dijo José asustado, conocía a sus hermanas lo suficiente como para saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar por el yaoi.

—¿Enserio?— dijo sonriendo con burla España, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Hungría —no lo creo— y sin importarle las miradas de las fujoshis, tomo a M. Sur y se lo llevo cargando a su cuarto (al de España), este solo murmuro un "ayuda" (pobre uke, pero si tu también quieres a Españaaaa...).

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAaaaan

España recostó a M. Sur en su cama y le sonrió con ternura. Se acerco para besarle pero cuando casi rozaba sus labios...

—¡El awesome Ore-sama acaba de llegar!— grito Gilbert abriendo la puerta de golpe mientras traía cargando a un muy sonrojado M. Norte.

—¡Es el colmo! — grito un español colérico.

—G-Gilbert... y-ya bájame... —dijo en casi un susurro el castaño.

—No, tu eres de propiedad de mi asombrosa persona— dijo con tono algo seductor, lo cual no paso desapercibido para los otros dos.

—Gilbert... — dijeron en tono sepulcral —¿Qué pensabas hacerle a mi hermanito...? — los ojos de M. Sur se pusieron de color carmesí y España saco su hacha, ambos sobreprotegían demasiado al castaño oscuro, en primero por que M. Sur, a pesar de que eran mellizos lo veía como su hermanito por que el fue colonizado primero y España lo veía como si fuera su hijo (a el lo veía como a un hijo y a M. Sur como su esposa XD).

—Mejor dicho, que le hice ya...JAJAJA— rio muy a su manera, el menor se sonrojo completamente; aunque fuera era mentira.

FLASHBACK

Un chico castaño va caminando tranquilamente y comienza a bajar las escaleras cuando sin darse cuenta pisa un tomate que había tirado y cae de sentón fracturándose el coxis, por lo tanto no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse ahí tirado cuando... NA NA NA ¡El asombroso Gilbert llega al rescate! NA NA NA. Y decide que lo mejor será llevarlo a su cuarto para atenderlo (si como no, ni tu te la crees).

FLASHBACK END

Gilbert volteo a ver a las dos representaciones que se encontraban en el cuarto y al notar el aura asesina que tenían emprendió la huida, claro... sin soltar a M. Norte.

—JAJAJA ¡Era una Broma! — grito mientras corría.

—¡C-cuidado! R-recuerda que me lastime— las palabras del castaño solo enfurecieron mas a los perseguidores y para empeorar la situación llegaron a oídos de Alfred y Oasisamerica, quienes pasaban por ahí (cada uno por su lado) y al ver la situación pensaron lo peor se unieron a la casería del prusiano.

—¡Basta! — grito Eduardo tan fuerte como pudo haciendo que todos dejaran de correr — fue solo una broma de Gilbert— suspiro y comenzó a explicarles lo que había pasado.

. . .

Nada muy interesante paso el reto del día, exepto por un peruano siendo acosado coffcofffvioladocoffcoff por un chileno, pero nada muy importante.

Ya iba siendo hora de la cena cuando todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, donde había aparecido una tarima. Las luces se apagaron y apareció una chica en la tarima con una túnica de Slytherin.

—Buenas noches, bueno solo quería decirles que como los gemelos Irlanda están participando en esto yo me encargare de darles las noticias y de avisarles quien fue eliminado, bueno ¿preguntas? — algunos alzaron la mano.

—¿Quién demonios eres tu? — dijo Escocia.

—Dorian, soy amiga de... —la interrumpieron.

—Ósea ¿Cómo Dorian Grey? — dijo Polonia

—¿No eras Yamileth? — dijo Suecia a su modo y sono como si dijera Tamit en lugar de Yamileth.

—¿Tamit? ¿Gatos? — dijo Egipto.

—¿Gatos? ¿Dónde? Mira Kiku, ella es un gato—

—¿Cómo en Ranma ½?—

—¿Quién gano la copa de las casas? —

—¿Yaoi o shonen ai? —

—A ver... — suspiro — no soy Dorian Grey; también me llamo Yamileth; solo están tus gatos Grecia; no soy un gato, ni tampoco extra en Ranma ½, gano Slytherin y shonen ai... bueno adiós, ah, y por si les interesa los Irlanda están en la parte del fondo del comedor— y sin decir mas desapareció, por miedo a que le preguntaran algo mas.

—¡YEAH SLYTHERIN BITCHES! — grito Arthur.

No había nada predicho en el futuro de nuestras naciones en esa casa, pero algo si era seguro; seria todo, menos normal.

. . .

Hola gente bonita :D

Solo quiero decir unas cosas:

Yo soy la creadora del OasisMex (aunque a nadie le interese) y bueno, qui la descripción de Oasisamerica:

Alto, piel apiñonada, cabello café oscuro, ojos negros, su cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta. Es el hermano mayor de Aridoamérica (M. Norte) y Mesoamérica (M. Sur), siempre fue muy unido con su hermano Aridoamérica y por lo tanto lo sobreprotege y es algo posesivo con el, M. Norte pensó que había muerto tras la guerra con estados unidos ya que fue dividido, pero en realidad se quedo para estar al lado de sus hermanos.

*se tira al suelo llorando arcoíris* ¡se me ocurrió a mi solita! :foreveralone:

¡Nos vemos!

Las quiere y admira

Yamileth

Comenten o les caerá la maldición del chorrillo prieto :I


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola :D como prometí el segundo capitulo del fic, recuerden comentar...

Los comentarios alimentan el alma... o la maldición caerá en ustedes :miradafija:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.

Solo los ya mencionados.

Bueno empecemos...:D

...

Inglaterra estaba en el sótano de aquella mansión revolviendo ingredientes y musitando misteriosas palabras a las 2:00 am. "Ya verán esos demonios..." pensaba mientras agitaba su varita sobre la poción y comenzaba a llenar varias botellas que parecían ser de cerveza con esa pócima. La luz de las velas iluminaba su rostro sonriente con malicia mientras su cabellera rosada...¡¿rosada?!

Bueno... pues resulta que a varias naciones (coffcofffranciamexicoguatemalabeliceirlandaespaña escociaperuaustriaargentinac-olombiacoffcoff) les pareció divertida la idea de teñirle el cabello de rosa y con ayuda de Perú y México le lanzaron una maldición.

—¡Muajajaja!— rio mientras colocaba las botellas en el refrigerador del comedor.

Una vez terminada su tarea se dispuso a regresar a su habitación; cuando paso frente a la sala estaban Francis y Gilbert dormidos en los sillones "¿Qué demonios..." pensó, Francis estaba algo golpeado y Gilbert mucho mas, pero aun así dormido se veía bien Francis, así que sigilosamente y haciendo participe de sus dotes de James Bond, le saco una foto con su celular y se fue corriendo sin ser detectado. Cuando paso por la habitación que se suponía compartían los del sofá con España escucho unos ruidos extraños, pero lo ignoro y se fue corriendo a su cuarto...

/LALALA/

La mayoría de las representaciones ya se habían despertado, algunos estaban "desayunando" (eran las 12:00 am).

—¿Y tu hermano? — pregunto Guatemala sentándose al lado de M. Norte.

—Ni idea... — bostezo —no lo veo desde ayer en la noche... — dijo intentando que no se le cruzaran los ojos (cuando te estas durmiendo y haces visco).

—¿Y tu que tienes? — pregunto al ver las ojeras del castaño.

— Italia no me dejo dormir, estuvo diciendo cosas sobre pasta y un mounstro espagueti volador... — tas decir eso se quedo dormido sobre su plato y a Guatemala le apareció una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

—...— lo iba a despertar pero Alfred lo detuvo.

—Déjalo descansar, conociendo a Feliciano, no creo que haiga dormido nada— dijo sentándose a un lado del castaño, el pelinegro lo dudo un momento, pero luego le dio igual y se fue a platicar con Perú y Francis.

En eso entro M. Sur sentado en una silla de ruedas que traía España.

—¡Jajajajajajaja!— empezó a carcajearse I. Sur, este se gano una mirada asesina del mexicano.

—Cuando salga de aquí... serás sacrificio para mi abuelo Azteca— dijo con los ojos rojos, se volteo a ver a M. Norte, el cual estaba aun dormido sobre su plato y al ver al norteamericano cerca malinterpreto la situación —¿¡Que chin***** le hiciste?! — grito colérico y sin importarle nada se abalanzo sobre el rubio empezó a ahorcarlo —te juro que si no despierta ¡Amaneces en Medio Oriente! — amenazo.

Alfred se zafó del agarre del latino y fue con el otro castaño — Vamos Edward despierta... — dijo empezando a sacudirlo levemente, sintiendo la mirada asesina del otro, quien era detenido por España, Guatemala y Canadá, ya que había sacado de su ropa un arma con intensiones de dispararle — E-Eduardo levántate...je je mira que ya amaneció... — empezó a sacudirlo mas y mas fuerte al ver que el otro latino comenzaba a soltarse del agarre de los otros tres —¡Eduardo! — grito tan fuerte como pudo.

—Oigan miren hay cerveza en la nevera ¿Quién la trajo? — dijo I. Sur, M. Norte abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué importa mientras haiga? — dijo parándose de golpe mientras le pasaba vasos. El estadounidense lo veía con un tic en el ojo.

Una vez servidos todos los vasos, cada uno de los presentes se bebió el suyo (hasta Canadá) y una cortina de humo apareció; no tardo mucho en desaparecer pero cuando ya no estaba...

—¡La muy pu** de Pinkie Pie me vomito el cabello! — grito Guatemala, admirando su cabellera multicolor.

—¡¿Qué le paso a mi cabeza?! — grito muerto de pánico Francis al ver su cabello completamente opaco y descuidado, casi le daba un infarto.

—¡¿E-eh?! — Canadá tenia unas orejitas de oso, no era que le molestara, pero le asustaba que Hungría lo viera así.

—¡Por mi asombrosa persona! ¡¿Qué me ha ocurrido?! — grito alarmado Gilbert, quien tenia el cabello de un opaco, gris nada asombroso a su parecer —¡¿Qué te eh hecho Dios?! — grito hacia el cielo.

—Que lindo te vez, fusososo... — dijo un peliverde español mientras abrazaba a M. Sur quien estaba en shock (ahora era rubio y tenia orejas de gato), este murmuraba "mátenme por favor".

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién soy? — dijo con burla I. Sur mientras (con un cabello carmesí) fruncía el entrecejo imitando a Escocia — que lindo conejito — dijo mientras le lanzaba una "miradita" a M. Norte, quien vio su reflejo en el piso, su cabello estaba normal pero...¡tenia unas endemoniadas orejas de conejo caídas! (que combinaban con un lindo rabito). Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas mientras Alfred tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra con su celular.

—¿Qué toman? — pregunto Perú mientras tomaba una botella y se la empinaba. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a alguien de detenerlo —¿p-por que e-están mas altos? — pregunto temeroso, mientras en un sartén veía su reflejo —¡soy una llama!* —grito y se desmayo.

Entre todos cargaron a llama Perú a su cuarto.

—¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? — pregunto Colombia (peliazul) quien al parecer era la nación mas razonable en ese momento, Francis y Gilbert completamente depresivos lloraban en una esquina por haber perdido su "magnificencia", Antonio abrazaba a M. Sur con su típico "fusosososo", a Canadá nadie lo recordaba; excepto , M. Norte y Alfred, pero estos estaban muy ocupados como para prestarle atención; en otras palabras (ya explique la situación de M. Sur), Alfred estaba intentando cazar (coffcoffviolarcoffcoff) a M. Norte, mientras le pedía que lo dejara adoptarle, este finalmente logro alcanzarlo y ponerle un collar.

—Ahora te llevare a casa a descansar, no te preocupes... — le dijo por lo bajo, se le acerco mas — dormirás en mi cama... — le susurro al oído; este palideció.

—¡Pinche zoofilico déjame en paz! — grito corriendo a esconderse al baño, solo abrió la puerta un poco para lanzarle el collar y unas hojas de papel completamente destrozadas (el documento de adopción, en el cuan USA falsificó su firma) a la cara.

—Tal vez fue Arthur, miren que razones no le faltan— dijo M. Sur (quien seguía siendo abrazado por España) , ahora traía una toalla negra en la cabeza a modo de turbante.

—¡Date por muerto tejón!— gritaron Gilbert y Eduardo al unisonó, este ultimo salió del cuarto por la ventana (ni loco se le acercaba a Alfred).

/LALALA/

—Hungría-san no se preocupe— dijo Kiku de modo consolador — habrá otras oportunidades... —

—¡Ese seria el primer filme de Spamex y lo arruine! — grito una húngara comenzando a llorar.

—¡Claro que no! — dijo Panamá —¡España quiere mucho a M. Sur! ¡Habrá muchas otras oportunidades!¡Confié en nosotros! —

—¡Además! — reafirmo Honduras — ¡tampoco hemos logrado conseguir una filmación de USAMex y eso no nos ha detenido! ¿o si? — pregunto.

—N-no pero... — intento decir Elizabeta mientras dejaba de llorar.

—C-co... — Kiku no cabía en su asombro —conejo... — apenas y alcanzo a murmurar Elizabeta al ver a M. Norte con el hechizo, aun seguía algo decaída por lo que paso con el video, por lo que no intento nada.

—Pobrecita... — fingió un tono de preocupación mezclado con inocencia —me pregunto que podía alegrarte... mmmn...— se puso pensativo, Bolivia, C. Rica y P. Rico habían sacado sigilosamente sus cámaras con intenciones de sacarle muchas fotos y editarlas con photoshop (ya sabrán para que), aunque este se volteo a verlas lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

—¡Ah! — exclamo como si tuviera una gran idea —creo saber algo que lograría interesarte — sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acerco al oído de la húngara — a Iggy le gusta Francia-niichan— le susurro en el oído a la húngara, esta abrió los ojos como platos, reponiéndose al instante como si hubiera comido una semilla del ermitaño.

—¿¡Que estamos haciendo perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentados!?— grito alzando su sartén al aire —¡Tenemos que conseguir FruUk! — grito y se fue corriendo siendo alabada por sus seguidores.

Tochtli no dejo de sonreír; no había mentido, el mismo Inglaterra se lo había dicho un día que se emborracho en su casa y el como buen amigo prometió no decir nada... pero, con eso que paso se lo tenía merecido, además... sabía que tarde o temprano el ingles se lo agradecería.

Regreso a su cuarto; claro, procurando que la menor cantidad de gente posible lo viera en ese estado. Perú seguía desmallado, pensó que seria mejor dejarlo así y que cuando el efecto de la pócima pasara decirle que fue un sueño.

/LALALA/

El resto del día no ocurrió nada interesante... excepto; claro, el hecho de que I. Norte fue eliminado porque... bueno, al saber que M. Sur prefirió a España que a el, lo puso "algo" depresivo y por lo tanto se fue de la mansión a un bar a beber y regreso a las 4:37 am muy borracho alegre.

Para suerte de las representaciones hechizadas, la pócima tenía complejo de Cenicienta y el efecto desapareció a media noche. Aunque las burlas de los demás países siguieron.

. . .

Se encontraban frente a un gran lago en las afueras de la mansión, eran pasadas las 2:00 am. Aun estaba algo dormido y no entendía porque el rubio le había despertado.

—Alfred... — bostezó —¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunto empezándose a tallar los ojos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—...y-yo... —respiro hondo — quería... p-preguntarte si...— se arrodillo y saco una pequeña cajita —¿te casarías conmigo? — pregunto levemente esperanzado.

—¡Si! — grito M. Norte mientras abrazaba al rubio emocionado.

—¡Ah! — grito un escocés levantándose de golpe de su cama, sudando asustado, realmente esa pesadilla la había tenido durante varias noches seguidas y debía admitirlo; el había vivido muchas cosas pero si algo lo aterraba era el hecho de que el estadounidense lo separara de M. Norte.

—No puedo... ni lo permitiré... — dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama y salía a buscar a ciertas personas...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAaaaaaan...

*aparece golpeada*

Hola :D, regrese con el nuevo cap, perdón por tardar pero ya recibí mi sentencia, los gnomos y ponycornios morados de Usagi Mitzui me persiguieron por toda la colonia... (ok, no).

Bueno... ¿se asustaron con lo de la pedida de mano? Troll troll everywhere.

Como sea, lo de Perú me recordó a "Las locuras del emperador" XD.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora (°w°)

¿Y Canadá y Cuba? Quien sabe, pero así es la vida (?)

Nos vemos

Los quiere y admira

Yamileth.

Recuerden la maldición...


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola criaturitas del señor *imita voz de elrubius*

Aquí otro cap mas del fic, muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad me alegran el día :,)

Este capitulo es básicamente ScottMex y FrUk /( *U*)/ ¿bien?

Si tienen preguntas que hacer son libres de ponerlas en comentarios.

Disclaimer: Hetalia No me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

Solo los O.C ya mencionados.

¡Empieza!

—¿Entendiste? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Entender...¿que? — dijo soltando un sonoro bostezo.

—¡El plan! — grito —¿¡Que si entendiste el (insertar insulto que deseen aquí) plan?! — pregunto colérico al irlandés que se encontraba semidespierto.

—Ah... — se levanto de su cama —claro... solo una cosa...¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que despertarme a esta hora?! — grito señalando el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una esquina del cuarto, el cual marcaba las 4:32 am.

—Tsk, era importante— gruño molesto el escoses —¿acaso a ti no te importa?— pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Si, pero yo no me pongo celoso de un sueño— sonrió de lado — por no decir paranoico— soltó una de sus típicas risas burlonas.

—Como sea, me largo que a mi si me interesa... — dio media vuelta y se fue claramente molesto... pobre norteamericano, aprendería que el escocés era demasiado protector con lo que pertenecía; y no era que el no lo fuera, al contrario, era de las pocas cosas que tenían en común el y su hermano, pero el no lo hacia tan evidente, además de que el trabajo en equipo no era su fuerte; el ya sabría como valerse de sus propios medios para deshacerse del gordo rubio.

/LALALA/

Ya había amanecido; todo estaba muy calmado, "Que suerte..." suspiro, en todo lo que llevaba del día nadie le había insinuado conocer su secreto, al parecer esas locas (según sus propias palabras) cumplieron su petición.

FLASHBACK

La representación de Inglaterra era acorralada por varias fans del genero de anime yaoi, estas no le dejaron escapatoria y sin otro remedio contesto sus preguntas...

Al final del interrogatorio estas estaban por retirarse cuando...

—¡Esperen...! — dijo tomando a Hungría del hombro, esta se volteo a verlo, tenia la cabeza agachada.

—¿Pasa algo...?— pregunto preocupada, tal vez esta vez de verdad se hubia pasado con lo del fangirlismo.

—B-bueno... quería pedirles un favor... — se hinco y se puso en pose de suplica —no lo cuenten... no me interesa si hacen fanarts pero... me gustaría que si Francia se llegara a enterar fuera por que yo se lo dije...— trago saliva mientras esperaba la respuesta de las naciones.

—...— Elizabeta intento no gritar de la emoción y sonrió tanto como sus labios se lo permitieron —¡No diremos nada! ¡Te lo juro por Junjou Romantica!— se agacho para quedar a la altura de Inglaterra y puso una mano sobre su hombro —¿verdad? — se volteo a preguntar a las presentes; estas asintieron con energía.

—Bueno... gracias— giro la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrojo.

—Nos vemos Iggy— dijo Venezuela.

—Suerte— dijo C. Rica mientras se retiraban.

FLASHBACK END

Suspiro aliviado de que cumplieran su palabra; ahora era su turno de cumplir su palabra, debía hablar con Francia de una forma u otra. "Bien... como decírselo, ¡nisiquiera se donde esta! ¿¡Y si esta con alguien?! Calma... no es momento de perder la cabeza... tengo que pensar... no, no puedo usar pociones ni nada, debe ser natural, si me quiere será un problema menos pero... ¡¿si no me quiere?! Ese torpe... lo mas seguro es que me odie... maldición... debo de preguntarle a alguien cercano..." pensaba mientras caminaba en círculos en la base de las escaleras. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la advertencia que dio cierta representación al momento de resbalarse en las escaleras por accidente. No se dio cuenta hasta que se encontró tirado en el suelo.

—Auch... — se quejo Inglaterra.

—Cállate que tu no caíste de las escaleras— gruño Escocia, intento pararse pero se había lastimado una rodilla al caer. "Debo moverme antes de que alguien me vea así" pensaba mientras intentaba quitar de encima de Inglaterra.

—¿Qué pasa aquí mon cheries? — pregunto Francia en tono algo... molesto mientras llegaba, M. Norte venia a un lado de el; se le quedo viendo al escocés, este se alejo de Inglaterra lo mas rápido posible, sin importarle el dolor; mientras Inglaterra se sentaba lo mas lejos posible del escocés. Ya que al parecer Super Fat man le conto sobre cierta relación que en algún momento llego a ocurrir entre Escocia e Inglaterra a la representación latinoamericana ( y a Alfred se lo había contado primero Francia), pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y estos prefirieron hacer como que nunca paso.

—No es lo que parece— dijeron al unisonó en su defensa.

Inglaterra miraba a Francia, este no se molesto en disimular el enojo que sentía; Escocia no despegaba su vista de M. Norte este le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque lo negara sentía que le dolía, demasiado; pero no lloraría ¿Por qué hacerlo? Nunca había mostrado el mínimo afecto hacia el escocés, al contrario, le insultaba y se mostraba indiferente cuando alguien le preguntaba algo sobre el; pero aun así, este había aprendido como entender a la representación menor, solo mirando sus ojos se podía saber lo que sentía y en ese momento... estos solo mostraban un gran dolor...

—Mon petit...— dijo Francia refiriéndose a M. Norte; volteo a verlo por inercia, este le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que se retiraran. Inglaterra se quedo estático, apretó los puños mientras veía junto con Escocia como se alejaban.

—¡Ah! — grito Escocia frustrado — ¿¡por que?! Y justo ahora... maldición— dijo por lo bajo.

—Lo se... — agacho la cabeza.

—Acaso a ti... — iba a preguntar algo pero la otra nación se adelanto.

—Francia... — contesto con la voz apagada.

—Tsk... obvio — gruño y se levanto para ayudar a que se levantara, no le dijo nada mas y se fue a seguir al francés y al otro; Inglaterra se quedo ahí, inmóvil, le sorprendía la actitud de su hermano... de verdad que le quería a la joven nación... mas de los que el llego a creer "Por favor... Tochtli... has feliz a mi hermano..." pensó para sus adentros.

. . .

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cada uno con sus pensamientos centrados en alguien en particular; ninguno se había preparado para esa escena.

—Ya puedes dejar de sonreír — le dijo a la nación latinoamericana el francés.

—¿Eh...? — se volteo a verlo algo confundido.

—Se que te duele y es peor que lo disimules sonriendo, solo hará la herida mas grande — dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción en especial solo... comprensión.

—... — suspiro de forma muy pesada — lo se... pero... ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? — lo vio con los ojos algo cristalinos, no quería llorar, si lo hacia le seria imposible hablar... y lo que mas podía ayudarle era desahogarse.

—Tu... ¿sientes algo por Escocia...? — le pregunto sin aviso previo.

—Si... —agacho la cabeza un poco y su voz se apago — desde hace mucho tiempo... pero... — no dijo nada mas, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y empezó a llorar.

—Calma... — intento consolar mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

—Tu quieres a Inglaterra ¿verdad? — alzo la vista para verlo a los ojos. Este solo asintió, se quedaron así durante unos segundos; hasta que escucharon unos pasos atrás de ellos.

—¡Tochtli! — grito Allistor llegando a donde se encontraban; ambos se voltearon, Tochtli intento irse pero este le agarro del brazo — tengo que hablar contigo... — dijo mientras intentaba jalarle del brazo.

—...— volteo a ver a Francis quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que lo acompañara.

— Si no lo aclaras ahora no lo harás nunca— dijo; aunque seguía molesto con el escocés, el era la nación del amor y por ello, sabia que era lo que debía hacer. Además quería a la nación menor como un sobrino y por ello debía de orar por que fuera feliz, a sabiendas de que nunca ha tenido suerte en el amor, se acerco al escocés y le dijo al oído —... tanto le lastimes un solo cabello, no habrá lugar donde te puedas ni de España ni de mi — dijo para después retirarse e ir en busca de la nación británica.

—¡Fr-Francis...! — intento llamarle pero el pelirrojo lo callo.

—¿Acaso llorabas pequeño mocoso? — dijo sonriendo de lado mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus pulgares. Las mejillas de la nación latinoamericana se tiñeron de un delicado carmesí.

—C-cállate... — agacho la mirada en lo que el sonrojo aumentaba.

—Tsk... hace mucho que no te veía sonrojarte tanto... — sonrió y se le acerco. Este lo empujo.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo sin verle a los ojos —¿no dejaste muy solo a Inglaterra? — no alzo la mirada, pero aun así Escocia pudo ver como una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

—Tsk... ¿A quien le importa ese pirata si estas tú? — dijo con ironía mientras sin previo aviso le abrazaba con fuerza.

—S-suéltame... — dijo en un tono apenas audible con su rostro mas que rojo.

—No... — dijo aumentando el abrazo. No le importaba si le quería o no; bueno tal vez un poco, pero aun así, con el amor que el le tenia bastaba para dos. Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como la nación menor también lo abrazaba; sonrió para sus adentros, cuanto adoraba ese momento... y juraba decapitar a quien lo interrumpiera.

. . .

—Anglaterre... ¿podrias decirme que paso, mon amour? — pregunto a la nación británica, la cual intentaba esconderse de la vergüenza. Aunque Francia intentaba hacer contacto visual, Inglaterra solo lo evitaba.

—N-nada— dijo ocultando su rostro entre una almohada que se encontraba en un sillón cercano.

—¿Enserio? —se le acerco mas.

—S-si... — intento ocultarse todavía mas.

—¿De verdad? — volvió a preguntar.

—si... — contesto de modo apenas audible.

—¿Segu...? —

—¡Bloody Hell! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que no puedo querer a alguien que no seas tu?! — le grito en la cara y sin mas le robo un beso.

Francis sonrió satisfecho cuando se separaron, era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. Aunque lamentablemente Inglaterra se fue corriendo tras eso. "Típico de Anglaterre..." rio por lo bajo y fue a perseguir a la nación británica.

=(O/u/O)=

—What the fuck?! — fue lo único que pudo decir el norteamericano, al ver como el escocés abrazaba a uno de sus vecinos del sur. Corrió con intenciones de separarlos pero...

—¡Sobre mi cadáver McIdiot! — grito Panamá pateándolo estilo DBZ. Tras ella venían Hungría, Liechtenstein, C. Rica, P. Rico, Ucrania, Venezuela, Honduras, Colombia, Bolivia y Japón.

—¡Bien hecho! — gritaron todos a coro (hasta Kiku).

—¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡Yo solo quiero salvar a M. Norte del arquero del mal! — grito intentando justificarse.

—A mi no me engañas, ¡tu estas endemoniadamente celoso!— dijo Puerto Rico descubriendo los sentimientos del estadounidense.

—Da igual, ¡el no tiene derecho! — grito alzando los brazos al aire.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —grito I. Sur lanzando un hechizo desde su varita y aventando a USA varios metros fuera de la casa, sonrió alegre "Uno menos..." pensó y se volteo hacia donde se encontraban Escocia y M. Norte, estaba alzando su varita cuando...¡Taz! Hungría lo noqueo con su sartén.

—Ni te atrevas... —dijo en tono siniestro, mientras los demás sacaban fotos de la esperada pareja.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Hungría-sama— dijo una chica al lado de ella que sonreía muy alegre y también sacaba fotos.

/LALALA/

—¿Gil no has visto a mi hermano? — pregunto M. Sur acompañado de España al albino que se encontraba construyendo un nido para Gilbird.

—No, pensaba que estaba con ustedes— dijo sin casi prestarles atención.

—No lo hemos visto en todo el día ¿¡Y si se perdió?! — grito España como toda una "mamá" sobreprotectora —¿¡Y si esta con USA?! ¡¿O con I. Sur?! ¡Dejen a mi niño en paz! — grito en estado de pánico sacando su hacha y corriendo a buscar a su "niño".

—...— Prusia y M. Sur se quedaron con una gotita al estilo de anime en la cabeza.

—Típico de España... — dijeron al unisonó.

. . .

—¡Mi niño! —grito España abalanzándose sobre M. Norte, separándolo de Escocia —¡¿estas bien?! ¿¡Te hizo algo!? ¡Dímelo y lo mato! — le lanzo una mirada asesina a Escocia.

—¿E-eh? — se quedo algo extrañado ya que no le había entendido nada de lo que dijo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola... jejeje, lamento si el otro cap se vio algo extraño por la estructura, además de que ni siquiera añadí algunas cosas importantes que debía comentarles... ( problemas de Word ) bueno por eso empiezo aquí:

Como me tarde en publicar el otro cap, pensaba en recompensarles de la única manera en la que se que serán felices... Si, exacto... HABRA YAOI

( U °-°) Era broma no me maten...

Bueno, hablando enserio, dejare que ustedes, por medio de sus votos escojan al ganador del juego... nada mas tienen que enviarme un P M con el nombre del personaje. SOLO UN voto por persona, SI se pueden escoger personajes eliminados *risa de duendecillo* es una sorpresita que verán en este cap ( =w=) ñaca ñaca ñaca. Las votaciones cierran el 15 de agosto.

Bueno...

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO es mío, tampoco los personajes del fandom.

Solo los O. C ya mencionados.

¡Empieza!

—¿E-eh? — se quedo algo extrañado ya que no le había entendido nada de lo que dijo.

—Tu... — se volteo hacia Escocia— ¿Quién te crees... para posar tus manos en mi querido niño...? — pregunto España, aunque por el tono parecía mas bien un siseo.

—No me hagas reír— bufo con sorna Escocia — ¿acaso parezco Inglaterra? A mi no me asustas españolita— dijo indiferente a la mirada fulminante de España, quien se acercaba peligrosamente con su hacha a la nación británica.

—¿A si? Pues deberías...— sonrió de lado—Alba*...— dijo en tono cantarín; pero aun desafiante, Escocia estaba por golpear a España. M. Norte intercambiaba miradas de un lado a otro, eso era malo... el Imperio Español contra el carácter de mil y un demonios de Allistor, eso no acabaría bien; entonces recurrió a su único método de detener eso (sin necesidad de usar un arma, claro esta, no había por que hacer mas grande el problema).

—Mami España... — jalo un poco las ropas de España para que le prestara atención — déjalo en paz... — abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo mientras hacia un puchero —no hizo nada... —

España, sin poder resistirse termino cayendo vencido ante su "instinto maternal".

—¡Fusosososo...!— dijo mientras apretujaba a su niño.

—Ha... ya esta bien... — intento soltarse del abrazo —m-me estas asfixiando— dijo entrecortadamente, España termino soltándola para volverse hacia el escocés.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente... — le dijo mientras hacia ademan de que le siguiera, este gruño un poco pero aun así lo siguió — llama a tu hermano... — dijo.

. . .

—Hermano, h...hola— saludo cortante a su mellizo.

—Hola, te estaba buscando ¿Dónde andabas? — pregunto alzando una ceja.

—Ah, eso... pues... España te busca— dijo cambiando de tema.

—Si... me mando un mensaje... — su tono rápidamente cambio por uno un poco mas sombrío — le estoy buscando, ¿me compañas?— pregunto.

—Claro... — se encogió de hombros y le siguió, "Esto no va a terminar bien..." pensó.

. . .

Llegaron a la entrada del ático, España les esperaba ahí, aunque no había ni rastro de Escocia. El ojiverde le hizo una seña a M. Sur y este subió al ático con el.

—Tú te esperas aquí— dijeron o mejor dicho ordenaron. El aludido solo trago saliva.

. . .

Ya tenía un tiempo esperando afuera de ese lugar. Realmente le parecía muy molesto por parte de los gemelos hacerles esperar tanto. Incluso sus acompañantes habían comenzado a discutir.

—¿¡Quienes se creen para tenernos aquí como hongos?! — reclamo un francés, que traía un traje todo desarreglado y el cabello completamente despeinado; como si acabase de levantarse.

—Cállate solo molestas más — replico un español con el seño fruncido.

—¡No es culpa mía que tengas síndrome pre-menstrual!— insulto el otro con burla por la cara que traía el español.

—¡Tu eres un mala ostia y nadie te reclama!— contesto.

Sentía como su paciencia se colmaba poco a poco. Realmente le molestaba que no le permitieran haber traído su bate; de ser así, todos esos ya estarían más que calmados.

—¡Jodete frantuchete! — comenzaron a gritar mas fuerte.

—¡Mejor tu gallego! — insulto. Ante esto todos los presentes comenzaron a reír.

—¡Oh!... un golpe bajo— rio uno de los irlandeses que acababa de llegar para abrirles la puerta.

—Me parece que se tardaron un poco— comento amablemente Lovino 2p.

—¿¡UN POCO!? — exclamo Canadá 2p— NAPOLEON ERA FIEL UN POCO ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO! —

—¡Oye solo yo puedo reclamar a mi contraparte! — dijo I. Norte 2p.

—¿Van a entrar si o no? — pregunto con sorna un norteamericano que estaba, a falta de mejor palabra; encabronado. Aunque era obvio, ya que a nadie le agradaría estar a esas horas de la noche esperando a que tus "amables" anfitriones te abran la puerta de su casa. Y menos con la tormenta tipo diluvio que caía en esos momentos.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo— dijo riendo I. Norte, el aludido solo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Fuck you— dijo mientras entraba a la casa— por cierto... ¿donde están los otros? — pregunto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta mojada.

—¿Están dormidos?— pregunto M. Norte 2p en tono meloso mientras se aferraba al brazo de su pareja (solo en un mundo alterno pasaría eso).

—Aww... que ternurita... — dijo William acercándosele con una mirada insana.

—¿Dónde dormiré?¡¿Piensas dejarnos dormir aquí en el frio?! — comenzó a preguntar "algo" nervioso un ingles.

—JA, mira a tu novia se la van a robar— comento burlón Veneciano mientras veía como I. Sur intentaba llevar a su cuarto a M. Norte 2p.

—Je, claro que no... — dijo al sentir la mirada asesina de Alfred 2p sobre el —¿yo? Nunca, solo lo llevaba a "dormir"— añadió con sarcasmo, dio una de sus risas estilo duende y soltó al menor (al cual ya llevaba cargando en su espalda).

—¡AL CA****! Tomare el cuarto que quiera— grito alzando los brazos Arthur 2p y llevando consigo al francés.

. . .

—Que amigos los suyos— dijo John sonriente —me alegra que llegaran será mas interesante—

—Concuerdo contigo... — dijo su contraparte mientras bebía té.

—Vamos, no seas tan petulante que comienzo a odiarte—

—Estas demente si piensas que comenzaremos a beber con ustedes aquí— inquirió su gemelo al ver los cartones de cerveza que traía uno de sus némesis.

—Oh, no lo creo... unos irlandeses... NO, LAS REPRESENTACIONES DE IRLANDA TIENEN MIEDO DE BEBER— comento dramático William mientras agitaba una botella de cerveza que traía en sus manos— que vergüenza me dan... no no no — comenzó a mover su cabeza con desaprobación.

—¡¿MIEDO!? — explotaron los dos caballeros irlandeses ante la mención de sus némesis.

—Si... son unas cobardes y pequeñas... — no término de hablar puesto que sus contrapartes les quitaron el cartón con las botellas y prácticamente desaparecieron —oh... creo que no son tan cobardes... — dijeron ambos gemelos mientras sonreían, los contrarios fruncieron el ceño y sonrieron; obviamente el reto había empezado.

. . .

Un escocés dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la nación latinoamericana, la cual; tras haber terminado la confrontación con sus hermanos se fue a dormir con el... realmente le agradaba estar así... sentía una extraña alegría. Aunque, como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar un estruendo proveniente del piso inferior termino por despertar a la pareja.

—¿Q-qué demonios...? — pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo.

—¿E-eh? — se levanto todavía algo adormilado M. Norte. Escocia se levanto de la cama para ir a revisar. Seguido del latino.

—Ni pienses que vas a bajar— dijo deteniéndolo.

—No jodas Allistor, ese cabrón me las pagara por despertarme— dijo completamente molesto ¿acaso traía vestido y zapatillas como para que le tratara como damisela en peligro? Además... odiaba que le levantaran temprano.

—No—

—Si—

—NO—

—QUE SI—

—Escucha mocoso NO ES NO—

—No señor, SI TU VAS YO VOY—

—Awww... shuu primera... pelea... — dijo I. Sur arrastrando las palabras.

Los dos se sorprendieron, mientras discutían habían llegado al vestíbulo... pero... ni siquiera Francia estaría preparado para el escenario que encontraron: Tanto los Irlanda como sus contrapartes estaban haciendo cosas que el mismo Francis denominaría como insanas y a Hungría le causarían un paro cardiaco.

Escocia le cubrió los ojos a M. Norte y se lo llevo en la espalda a su cuarto, casi rezaba por que al menor no le hubieran causado un trauma.

/LALALAQUEBONITOYAMANECIOLALALA/

—¡AHHHH...! — grito un ingles al llegar al vestíbulo de la casa de sus hermanos. Tenia un tic en el ojo, TODO estaba destruido, el suelo inundado de botellas de cerveza, las cortinas fueron arrancadas. Prácticamente ya estaba sentenciando a Rusia, México, Prusia, Irlanda...

—¿Pero que...? — se agacho al piso para juntar una botella, la etiqueta decía "Guinness". Frunció el ceño, dejando solo en su lista a ambos gemelos, le daba igual que fuera su casa; un caballero de su posición NUNCA permitiría ese comportamiento de alguien de su familia.

—¡APARESCAN DUENDES AHORA MISMO! — grito colérico.

—Arturito... no grites así... — escucho una voz debajo de el, giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido y se sorprendió de que la alfombra realmente fueran sus hermanos — mira que a todos nosotros nos duele la cabeza... — dijo haciendo una mueca.

El ingles pudo observar como a un lado de sus hermanos aparecían también sus contrapartes.

—Cállate... — murmuro John 2p seguido de un quejido.

—¡Dios! — exclamo España.

—¡¿Quién hizo fiesta y no invito a mi asombrosa presencia?! — pregunto ofendido Gilbert.

—Oh... ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo mon amis? — pregunto Francia con su tono de voz tan distintivo.

—¡KYAAAAAAA! — Hungría lanzo uno de sus ensordecedores gritos, que fue recibido por los irlandeses con un quejido.

—¡¿Qué NO PUEDEN CALLARSE?! — grito uno de los gemelos 2p. Arthur abrió los ojos al notar la presencia de estos.

—¿Q-que hacen aquí...?— pregunto algo cohibido.

—Estos idiotas nos invitaron a todos— dijo William 2p mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza —¿tienen aspirina? —

—¿Arthur nos las traes con agua? — pregunto uno.

—¿Cómo que "a todos"? — pregunto Prusia —¡No necesitan mas que a mi magnificencia aquí! — grito soltando una de sus risas.

—¡Pues que invitaron a todos!— grito molesto un estadounidense que no se había levantado con el mejor humor, y al parecer estaba algo golpeado.

—¿Y a ti que... — iba a preguntar Arthur cuando distinguió una figura acercarse.

—¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto indiferente Alfred 2p, quien también estaba golpeado, al parecer ambos comenzaron a pelearse momentos atrás.

—Oh... — exclamo Francis.

—¿Qué? —pregunto de forma brusca.

—Non, nada mon cher je je—tomo al ingles del brazo y se lo llevo.

—¡S-suéltame...!— exigía el ingles mientras trataba de soltarse.

—Non mon amour Anglaterre, tu y yo no terminamos de hablar ayer— Inglaterra se sonrojo.

—¡N-no hay nada de que hablar! —

—Lo se...hon hon hon — dijo acercándosele sonriente.

—¡Dios Francis hay niños presentes! — dijo Arthur 2p llegando.

—Aquí no hay niños, solo ebrios— corrigió Alfred 2p.

—Ah... entonces esta bien— dijo con su tono alegre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Aun así sigue sin estar bien! — dijo Inglaterra completamente rojo, regañando a su contraparte.

—P-pero... — tenia lagrimas en los ojos, en eso llego Francis 2p y comenzó a cargarlo en su espalda, este de inmediato cambio su expresión.

—Vámonos— dijo mientras lo sacaba del vestíbulo. El aludido solo asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Si! —dijo sonriente —¡nos vemos Arthur! — dijo mientras salían por la puerta.

—Que patético soy... — dijo con un aura depresiva, sin importarle el hecho de que Francis comenzara a arrastrarlo a una habitación vacía.

Tanto como estos salieron del lugar Alfred exploto.

—¡¿Cómo es que pudieron invitarlo?! — grito señalando a USA 2p.

—A mi me sorprende que te haigan invitado a ti— dijo con sorna Escocia, quien acababa de llegar con M. Norte.

—Hola Alfredo— saludo este ultimo a la contraparte de su vecino del sur, con el que extrañamente tenía una amistad.

—Hola... ya me dijeron que son pareja— saludo también a Escocia.

—¿¡Eh?! —Alfred se quedo en shock —¿¡Como?! ¿¡Cuando!? —comenzó a intentar sonsacarles información, pero estos solo lo ignoraron.

—Si, por cierto ¿Cómo te va con mi "primo"? — pregunto refiriéndose a su contraparte.

—Bien, le deje dormir un poco mas— respondió.

Alfred estaba "algo" decaído, primero lo sacaban del juego y ahora se enteraba de que Eduardo ya tenia pareja. Casi empezaba a darse cabezazos contra la pared pensando que todo no era mas que un mal sueño, pero si algo lo molestaba de esa situación era el hecho de que su contraparte se llevara mejor con el latino que el.

—Ahí Alfred, pareces quinceañera con síndrome pre-menstrual, quita esa cara— regaño Canadá2p llegando.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAaaan

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el fic, perdón por tardar; es que me enferme de calentura y no podía ni escribir... ( -.-)

*Alba, según leí es el nombre de Escocia, pero como no sabia que poner ya que yo había puesto que se llamaba Allistor, pues se me ocurrió que no le gustaba ese nombre (por que Alba es nombre de mujer) y prefería que le llamaran Allistor.

Bueno aviso que me cambio de casa y tal vez por eso me tarde en actualizar el fic.

Tengo pensado crear otro fic pero por el momento no es seguro.

Por cierto:

Ami: Perdón pero no te podía contestar; ya se :,( pero pronto habrá mas fics yo lo se :miradafija:, A mi tampoco me cae muy bien Alfred (pero a veces si me agrada, aunque casi nunca).

ali23: No me pegues D: mira aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu comentario :D.

Nos vemos

Los quiere y admira

Yamileth.


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Hola larchos! Lo se... TARDE MUCHO... ( TT 0 TT)

ACLARACIONES AL FINAL

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Solo los O.C ya mencionados.

¡Empieza!

Ya había transcurrido buen rato de la reunión que tuvieron... algunos gritaron, otros lloraron... y otros...

—¡No pienso estar un día mas en esta casa de locos! — grito un peruano escondido bajo su cama. Llevaba dos semanas escondido del chileno, el cual no dejaba de buscarlo —¡es el colmo! — dijo mientras empezaba a morder una almohada por la desesperación.

/ / /

—¡Esto no es digno de mi magnificencia! — reclamaba un alvino frente a unos irlandeses señalando a su contraparte, la cual ni siquiera hablaba.

...estaban en completo estado de estrés...

/ / /

Era de noche... los gemelos se las habían ingeniado para reunir a todos en la sala, en cuanto los vieron entrar la mayoría casi les salta encima para llevarlos a la morgue...

—¡Hola! Me alegra que se estén llevando bien— comento John ignorando las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaban.

—Se que se preguntaran que hacemos aquí...¿no? — pregunto William.

—Realmente, no; son los dueños de la casa— dijo Lovino mientras daba un bufido.

—¡Dios...! Son unos limones agrios— dio un largo suspiro —pero que se va a hacer— se encogió de hombros —como sea... ¿Qué tal una noche de terror? Solo digo... para calmar el estrés ¿o tienen otros planes? — lanzo algunas miraditas a parejas presentes, al ver que no había respuesta continuo.

—¿Qué quieren hacer? Bueno, no hay luz como para ver una película de terror— dijo John mientras se sentaba en un sillón con su hermano.

Tras escuchar cientos de reproches, insultos varios... etcétera, etcétera, etcétera... terminaron por elegir contar creepypastas...

Y claro... había "casos" por todo la sala...

Los que se hacían los valientes...

—S-soy...de... D-DEMASIADO AWESOME COMO PARA ASUSTARME— repetía como si se tratase de un mantra un pruso, mientras Chile (el cual había atrapado y atado a Perú) relataba "Slenderman".

/

—Es... e-esto no es tan aterrador... ¿v-verdad? — decía España el cual abrazaba (o mejor dicho estrujaba) a M. Sur, quien ya se encontraba prácticamente azul.

—M-me a... asfixias— decía de forma entrecortada.

/

—Solo es una leyenda urbana— se limitaba a comentar Alemania mientras trataba de calmar a Italia, aunque estuviera pálido del miedo y sudando frio.

/

—Es... ¿esta historia es real? — pregunto entrecortadamente M. Norte 2p, a USA 2p el cual se encontraba mudo y claramente tenia escalofríos.

—No... solo es una mentira... je... — dijo mientras abrazaba a la nación latina.

. . .

Los que se aprovechaban...

—Anglaterre, mon amour... si estas asustado puedo abrazarte— decía un francés comenzando a cercársele peligrosamente a la nación expirata. La cual solo le vacio su taza de té en la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

/

—¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto M. Norte al notar a Escocia bastante cerca, el cual se comportaba como si quisiera algo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunto indiferente.

—Si, pero no tanto como ellos— señalo a España y Prusia —¿Por que? —

—Nada— soltó un bufido, realmente quería abrazarle, pero no era tan empalagoso como para hacerlo en ese momento, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo; había regresado su atención a Chile. Se acerco con cuidado hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y entonces...

—¡Ah! — grito por el escalofrió que sintió recorrerle al momento en que Escocia le soplo en el cuello, aprovecho eso y lo abrazo con fuerza —¿q-que haces? — dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Te asustaste—dijo sin verlo.

—Pero tu... — no logro terminar, pues había sido callado por un discreto beso, se sonrojo mucho, pero al saber de la terquedad del escocés no dijo nada y mejor se acurruco y hundió en sus brazos.

/

Y los que simplemente... no sienten... NADA

—N-no s-se preocupen... e-el magnifico Rey del Norte de Europa los protegerá je je... — decía y repetía cientos de veces Mathias.

—Nadie esta asustado aquí— dijo secamente Noruega ante la mirada incrédula de los demás nórdicos.

/

—Ja... Japón ¿no tienes miedo? — pregunto Italia pálido, justo cuando Chile terminaba de contar su creepypasta. El aludido solo giro levemente la cabeza a modo de negación.

—Si estoy asustado, mas no lo suficiente— dijo para girar su vista hacia el nuevo narrador.

/

La siguiente historia seria contada por Suecia, el cual, debido a sus horas de experiencia en internet era prácticamente una biblioteca de creepypastas.

Se sentó frente a la fogata y aclaro su garganta, para comenzar a relatar Jeff the Killer. William y John se voltearon a ver y sonrieron con complicidad...

CHAN CHAN CHANnnn...

Mathew caminaba algo temeroso por los pasillos de la gran mansión, el gran reloj que se encontraba en la sala marcaba aproximadamente las 3:45 de la madrugada, hace unos momentos que habían terminado der historias, y claro; seria mentir el decir que estaban dormidos. Obviamente nadie dormiría esa noche. Especialmente por el hecho de que a un "genio" se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de contar una historia sobre duendes malvados y claro, al final de las historia les recordó que se encontraban en tierras irlandesas.

Por lo tanto bueno... nadie en su sano juicio saldría de su habitación, nadie excepto el pequeño Matt, ya que le dio sed y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua... pero ¿Quién imaginaria lo fácil que era perderse en una mansión a oscuras? Aunque las arañas daban cierta luz junto a los candelabros, era muy tenue, similar a la de una vela a punto de apagarse. Y los rayos y truenos no hacia más que empeorar la situación. Volviéndola como si se tratara de una casa abandonada y espeluznante, le recordaba la casa de un videojuego donde en la casa habitaba una bruja que, lamentablemente; no encajaba para nada en los libros que Arthur le leía de niño.

Siguió su camino, se encontraba en la biblioteca, repleta de estanterías llenas de libros antiguos; aunque le pareció distinguir sobre una mesa, abierto, el ejemplar de "50 Sombras más Oscuras", pero ignoro ese detalle y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un rincón sin salida. Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí pero se tropezó con un pergamino tirado y en su intento por no caer se sujeto de un busto que se encontraba en la misma zona, sorprendentemente este se quedo en su estante; pero su cabeza se ladeo. Activando un interruptor que hizo que el muro de libros se moviera, dejando ver un pasadizo secreto.

Observo el lugar antes de entrar...no se confiaba mucho de esas cosas, volteo a todos lados como si esperara que nadie se encontrara ahí. Pero unos pasos se escucharon tras de el, impulsándolo por el miedo a entrar. Una vez que se encontró adentro la pared se sello completamente tras el. Sin emitir estruendo alguno.

—En que me eh metido ahora... — dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el lugar, el cual resultaba ser un gran pasadizo... Mientras avanzaba podía ver que ese lugar anteriormente eran como salas de tortura o calabozos, pero ahora se había convertido en un almacén... no se sorprendió tanto pues los dueños eran los gemelos, era de esperarse.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que se veía vieja y con moho. La observo detenidamente por largo rato... como dudando si entrar o no.

Escucho nuevamente pasos tras de el y sin pensarlo un momento mas entro. Pero ni mil horas de jugar al amnesia lo habrían preparado para lo que encontró...

Adentro había cientos de consolas, un refrigerador enorme y distintos sillones inflables. Se quedo con la boca abierta del asombro, parecía un refugio para casos extremos como la visita de una suegra o la aprobación de la ley SOPA.

—Hola Canadá— saludo Oasisamerica, al oír su voz se volteo hacia los sillones y vio que estaba sentado ahí mientras comía una rebanada de pizza, mientras Argentina, Cuba, Uruguay y Brasil jugaban a Call of Duty.

Casi comenzaba a golpearse contra los muros, cuando vio como Cuba le ofrecía una bebida.

—Háganme espacio... — dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

. . .

Se despertó con mayor cansancio de lo normal, hace bastante tiempo que no se desvelaba, demás de que últimamente las cosas estaban algo extrañas en la casa. Ya varias veces le había tocado ver que varios salían del lugar. La mayoría ya se estaba cansando del juego; entre los que había abandonado hasta ahora a propia voluntad habían sido: ambos mellizos México, Japón, Inglaterra, Francia, Grecia, Austria, Bélgica y Holanda.

No le importaban mucho al principio , pero después de pensarlo se dio cuentas de que la mayoría de las alianzas se estaban desintegrando. Y claro, la suya era una de las mas pequeñas con solo 2 integrantes aun; ya que el mismo había sido eliminado junto a su querido Italia.

Solo estaban la alianza de los nórdicos, la de su hermano (que solo había perdido a Francia), la de ciertos latinos ( Argentina, Brasil, Chile y Uruguay) y la única que el miraba como una verdadera amenaza; el equipo de fujoshis, no solo por el hecho de que fueran la alianza mas basta hasta ahora, sino por el hecho de que conocía sus intenciones...

Pero en esos momentos estaban demasiado ocupadas en otro asunto. Ya que Japón decidió darles un ultimo apoyo antes de abandonar... les dio una recopilación de los mejores animes yaoi y gracias a ello estaban tan embobadas en los últimos días que ni siquiera salían de sus escondites.

Debían tomar eso como una ventaja... no le interesaba si ganaba algún tipo de los otros, si lo pensaban bien ellas eran las verdaderas amenazas, no sabían quien seria el pobre ingrato que seria utilizado; ni tampoco quien seria el acompañante en su desgracia...

Por eso decidió enfrentarlas. Llego con su plan perfecto: aprovecharía su concentración en sus mangas y animes y en cuanto pudiera las lanzaría por la ventana...

Claro, eso sonaba mucho mejor en su mente...

—Doitsu-san... esto no fue una buena idea... — dijo un japonés atado a una silla.

—Lo siento... — se disculpo este algo azul.

—Ellas dan mucho miedo... vee— dijo Italia con vos temblorosa.

—¡Que alguien me salve! ¡Chile! ¡Quien sea, por favor! — sollozaba un peruano que deseaba estar en su cama abrazando a su llama de peluche.

—Podemos llegar a algo civilizado, dispongo de distintos abogados— dijo Suiza con intenciones de alentar a sus compañeros.

—¿¡Yo que demonios hago aquí!? ¡Nisiquiera estoy en su equipo! — reclamaba molesto Romano.

Habían sido capturados poco después de salir de su habitación... los habían llevado a ese cuarto oscuro y no tenían ni la mas remota idea de cómo lograrían salvarse...

—Calma Italia, a ti no te haremos daño... — se escucho la voz de Hungría, en un tono siniestro, al grado de que pensaban que el mismo demonio les llamaba.

—Sabemos que tu no lo harías... ni tampoco Japón, es mas... realmente no creo que ninguno de ustedes lo hayan hecho... pero tal vez sepan quien... — continuo Taiwán.

—¿Saber que? — pregunto con sorna Romano.

—Esto... — mostro una caja llena de mangas CDs quemados. Japón abrió los ojos de par en par — son los mangas y animes que Kiku nos regalo—

—¿Y porque habríamos de ayudarlas después de este secuestro exprés? — volvió a replicar Romano.

—Si lo hacen... y nos lo entregan — añadió en tono sepulcral lo ultimo — nos retiramos...

—Pero... ¿Qué paso con su misión yaoista? O como se diga— pregunto aldo consternado Perú.

—En estos momentos... — empezó Venezuela con un tono que parecía mas un susurro.

—Nuestra sed de venganza es mayor... — añadieron todas al unisono...

Los presentes solo tragaron saliva y comenzaron a orar...

Por el pobre diablo que se atrevió a enfurecer a esas fujoshis...

. . .

Bueno, les voy a explicar el porque de mi ausencia...

Primero:

Como lo dije anteriormente me cambie de residencia (:feellikeasir:) y cuando veníamos tuvimos varios contratiempos (se descompuso el carro ;A;)

Segundo:

Nueva escuela:

Obviamente me cambie de escuela y batalle un poco en adaptarme ¿Por qué?, simple; es escuela mixta y yo siempre fui en escuela femenil y me parecía tan molesto tener que convivir con hombres (las mujeres somos mas listas, científicamente comprobado :P), pero ya me acostumbre (es que tengo muuuuchos primos).

Tercero:

Clases y tareas que te hacen llorar sangre ( ;A;).

Bueno, esa es mi explicación :D

Nos vemos

Los quiere y admira

Yamileth.


End file.
